disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Statue-of-liberty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disneyheroines Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maid Marian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quintonium (Talk) 02:30, November 4, 2011 Hi. Thanks for the recent edits you made to my Wiki! They are greatly appreciated! A few conditions, however... *When creating a new category, I would prefer if each beginning letter of a word is capitalized. For example, intead of "Official disney princess", use "Official Disney Princess". I know it seems a bit unrealistically picky, but to me, it just looks better that way. Also, try to avoid using redundant terms. For example, a Disney Princess is already an Official Disney Princess, so there is no need to use "official" in the title. When it comes to an Unofficial Disney Princess, it's a whole different matter. *When chosing pictures, try to avoid using ones that show the entire ''body of the character. Instead, use close-up shots of their heads, such as the ones I've used in Belle and Ariel. Announcements and Advice Hello!!! Thanks for all of your continuous edits to DH. I really appreciate them. I just have a few quick pointers to give and announcements to make... Announcements As of today, ''The Disney Wiki ''now welcomes live-action heroines. I believe that this would greatly benefit the variety of content and overall appeal of this site. There are a few rules and conditions, however, that I expect to be followed. *The heroine ''must ''play a somewhat significant role in her film. These may include protagonists, deuteragonists, tritagonists, and sometimes supporting characters. For example, characters such as Sam in ''Enchanted ''are not allowed, while Taylor in ''High School Musical is. If a heroine, such as Ella in Camp Rock, plays a very minor role, please consult me before adding her/them. After I start seeing a significant amount of live-action heroines being added, I might ''begin to accept television heroines. They same rules will apply. Thats' all for now! Thanks! Anastasia Tremaine Sure. I think it'll be fine to add Anastasia, as long as you note somewhere in the article that she has reformed. Also, about fixing articles, I've been trying to do that myself. I've been spending a lot of time on Belle's article to try and make it as good as possible. Click here to see it, and use it as an example for future articles. The format is how I want most (if not all) articles on DH to look. Role in Film Yes, I was actually intending to add a role in film section to Belle's page, but didn't have the time. Please, feel free to do so. However, I would prefer if you put it below the '''Background '''section. Television Heroines As of today, the Disney Heroines Wiki welcomes television heroines. Enjoy! Quintonium 22:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind doing some maintenance on this, if you know anything about it? I founded it. http://marykateandashleymedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Kate_and_Ashley_Media_Wiki Interstate2011 19:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Disney Tunes Wiki Hi there! Thank you for all your contributions to the Disney Heroines Wiki! I really appreciate it. I recently started a new Wiki entitled the Disney Tunes Wiki, which, as its name suggests, is specifically for archiving Disney songs and music. I would really appreciate if you could help me develop the Disney Tunes Wiki also, just like you've been doing with this one. Thanks! Quintonium 01:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Brand New Wiki! Hello! Just started a brand new Disney-related Wiki that I need your help with ''again. The Disney Animals Wiki. Check it out, and help out if you can! By the way, you've been doing great with this Wiki as well as Disney Tunes. Keep up the good work! Thanks, Quintonium